New Team Member
by IrmaAquaGirl
Summary: Martin and Chris meet a girl named Emma during one of their creature adventures. After helping them with an injured animal, defeating bad guys, and learning she's alone, the Tortuga crew decides to let Emma be a part of their team. Will Emma join them? Even when she has a big secret? It's up to you to find out.
1. Black-tailed Deer Adventure

**Hi. This is my first fanfiction. I do NOT own Wild Kratts. I only own my OC, Emma.**

* * *

"We're here!" announced Koki.

Everyone in the Tortuga looked out the window to see the Redwood Forest of Redwood National Park.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Martin.

The Tortuga landed in an open area near the forest. Chris and Martin were the first ones to get off.

"Ready for another creature adventure Martin?" _asked_ Chris.

"You bet I am!" replied Martin.

"What animal are you looking for?" asked Koki.

"We're going to look for a black-tailed deer," replied Chris.

"Does it have a black tail?" asked Jimmy.

"I'm pretty sure it does, Jimmy," replied Martin.

"Alright then, we're off," said Chris.

"If you find one, send me information so I can make black-tailed deer creature power discs," said Aviva. "Oh! I almost forgot. The first aid kit is empty. Let's hope you don't encounter an injured animal."

"Okay!"

The Kratt brothers then ran into the forest.

 _30 minutes later_

"Martin, we've been walking for thirty minutes and we haven't found a black-tailed deer yet," said Chris.

"I know. We should've seen one by-"

Martin was cut off when both brothers heard something near some bushes. Then suddenly, a deer with a black tail appeared.

"-now," finished Martin.

"We found one!" exclaimed Chris as he contacted the Tortuga.

"Awesome!" smiled Aviva. "I'll make the discs."

Martin then gasped. "Chris!"

"Yeah?"

"Look!"

"Huh?" Chris turned to look at what Martin was pointing at and his eyes went wide.

A long streak of red was seen on the side of the deer and continued its way down until droplets fell, creating a small pool of blood on the forest floor.

"It's hurt!" exclaimed Martin.

"Aviva, we need the first-aid kit, pronto!" said Chris.

"Guys, I told you the first-aid kit is empty."

"Oh, right."

Suddenly Martin cried, "Wait! Don't go!"

"Martin, I'm not going anywhere," said Aviva.

"Not you! The deer! It's going away!"

"Oh no!" cried Chris, "Later Aviva!"

"Bye!"

"Come on we got to go after it!" said Martin, "We can't leave it out of our sight!"

Martin and Chris ran after the deer. Eventually, the two got tired and stopped to rest.

"Chris! We need to keep going or we might lose the deer!" said Martin.

"Don't worry Martin. The deer is probably tired too, due to the... blood it lost." Chris cringed when he said this. "Soon it will stop to rest and we will catch up to it."

"Well, we need a sleep serum so the deer doesn't continue to lose its blood while it runs," said Martin.

"Good idea. I'll contact Aviva," said Chris.

After contacting the crew and getting the sleep serum from Aviva, both brothers continued to look for the injured deer. They soon found the deer eating berries from a bush.

"Okay Chris, you have to run quietly towards the deer in order to inject the serum," instructed Martin, "Then we'll figure out how to get it better."

"Okay," replied Chris. He then started to run towards the deer. He was only a few feet away when suddenly he ran into something. Or more like someone.

"Ow!"

Chris and the other human being fell, startling the deer and causing it to run away, again. the sleeping serum got out of Chris' hand and fell on a rock, causing it to break and having the liquid leak out.

Chris looked at what he ran into and saw it was a girl. She had black hair that was put into a side braid and had brown eyes. Her skin looks like Aviva's skin color. She wore an aqua-blue shirt, jeans and black sneakers.

Chris ran over to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

The girl looked up at him and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine." Then she asked, "You?"

"I'm okay."

"Chris!"

Both turned to see Martin running towards them.

"Bro! What happened? I saw you running and then you-"

When Martin saw the girl he said, "Oh."

"I'm okay Martin," replied Chris.

"I'm assuming you two are brothers," said the girl.

"Yeah! We're the Kratt brothers. My name is Martin," said Martin smiling.

"And I'm Chris. What's your name?" asked Chris who was also smiling.

The girl smiled at both brothers and replied, "My name is Emma."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up soon. Feel free to tell me anything, good or bad. I'll love you no matter what.**


	2. Black-tailed Deer Adventure Continued

**Second chapter! Sorry for the long wait. Caviva fluff will be in story soon.**

* * *

"Emma. That's a nice name." said Martin.

"Thanks." Emma stood up and turned to Chris. "I'm sorry I ran into you. I was so focused on getting to the injured deer that I didn't see where I was going."

"That's okay. Its- oh no!"

"What?" asked Martin.

"The deer it ran off! Again!" cried Chris. He then looked around to find glass and liquid on top of a rock. "And the serum has leaked out!"

"What are we going to do now?" groaned Martin.

"Let me guess. You guys were planning to inject a sleep serum into the deer so you can find a way to heal it," said Emma.

Both brothers looked at her with surprise.

"How did you know?" asked Chris.

"I was going to do the same thing," replied Emma and pointed at something on the ground.

The Kratt brothers looked at the direction her finger was pointing and saw a small tube with liquid in it. Emma walked over and picked it up.

"It got out of my hand when I got knocked over. I'm glad it landed on this patch of clover."

"Hey," said Martin, "How about you join us to go after the deer?"

"That's actually not a bad idea," said Emma, "Okay. I'll go with you guys."

Suddenly Chris' creature pod beeped. "It's Aviva," announced Chris.

Aviva appeared on the screen and said, "Okay! The discs are done. I'll have-" Then she noticed Emma. "Who's that?"

"Aviva, this is Emma, a friend who's going to help us with the injured deer. Emma, this Aviva, one of our crew members and our inventor." said Chris.

"Nice to meet you," said the girls in unison. They then laughed.

"Okay then, the discs will be sent to you. Let me know if you need anything else. Aviva out." The screen went black.

Two discs then appeared above Emma who caught them. She then gave the discs to Martin and Chris.

"We are now ready to go!" said Martin.

"Wait! I forgot something!" said Emma. She ran to a nearby tree and grabbed something behind it. It was a backpack. "I take this wherever I go. Lucky for us, I brought a first-aid kit."

"You are so prepared!" said Chris, "Everyone ready?" Emma and Martin nodded.

"To the creature rescue!" said the Kratt brothers.

* * *

"Martin. Chris. You should probably turn off your cellphones," said Emma.

Chris, Emma, and Martin found the deer by a stream, drinking water. The trio was hiding behind a bush.

"Creature pods," corrected Chris.

"Yeah, those. You guys should turn them off."

"Why?" questioned Martin.

"Because deer can get spooked easily. The slightest sound can scare them and they run off. I had my cellphone on when I found this deer and when the phone rang, it ran away."

"She does have a point Martin," said Chris.

"Okay." After all electronics were turned off, a plan was forming within the trio.

"Chris, you will do the same thing you were about to do earlier. Run quietly and inject. I'll be behind the tree to activate my suit and distract the deer. Emma you'll stay here. We'll have you come over after its asleep," instructed Martin.

"Oh thank goodness," muttered Emma.

Both brothers didn't hear her because they were already gone. Emma looked over the bush to see Martin pressing a button on the center of his suit. He was then engulfed in a blue light and was now a deer. A blue one to be exact. Emma stared at Martin in surprise. Martin saw Emma's surprised look and smiled at her. He then walked towards the deer and started to talk to it. Emma turned to see Chris running quietly towards the deer and Martin. In an instant, Chris injected the serum, which caught the deer by surprise. But it didn't run because its eyelids were slowly closing. Chris caught the deer when it started to lean to the left and gently laid it down.

"Okay Emma. He's all yours." said Chris.

"He?" asked Emma as she walked over to the deer.

"Yeah it's a he," said Martin, who had just deactivated, "You can tell by the antlers that are growing on the top of his head. You can't really see them because of the fur."

"Oh." said Emma. She got the first-aid kit out of her backpack and opened it. She got out some gloves and bandages. She put on the gloves and started cleaning the wound. With a little help from the Kratt brothers, the deer's wound was cleaned and bandaged.

"All done," said Emma as she took off her gloves.

"We should probably take this deer to the Tortuga. That way he can heal faster," said Martin.

"I agree," said Chris. He then turned to Emma."You should come with us. That way we can introduce you to the rest of the crew."

"Okay," replied Emma.

"The Tortuga isn't that far," announced Martin, who was pointing at something. "Look."

Emma and Chris looked at the direction Martin was pointing. Sure enough they saw a huge turtle a few feet away from them.

Emma laughed. "No wonder you guys call it that. It's huge."

"Okay, let's carry this deer together," said Martin

"We'll lift him up on the count to three," instructed Chris. "One, two, three!"

The trio lifted the deer up and walked towards the Tortuga.

* * *

 **Please review. :)**


	3. Introductions

**Caviva fluff! There will be more soon. R &R**.

* * *

Aviva was pacing around the main room of the Tortuga. She hadn't heard from the Kratt brothers for about an hour and she was getting worried. _Really_ worried. Especially on one particular person. Chris. Aviva has a crush on him. She is still afraid that he might reject her if she told him. Unbeknownst to Aviva, Chris had a crush on her. But he doesn't have the courage to tell her and he doesn't know _she_ likes _him_.

Aviva sighed. She sat down in a chair and continued to think about Chris. She was so deep in thought that she didn't see or hear Martin, Chris, and Emma walking in, and then placing the deer a table.

"Aviva?" Aviva nearly jumped out of the chair at the sound of Chris' voice. She then ran towards him and gave him a big hug, surprising Chris. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly stepped back, her cheeks turning pink.

"Where have you been?" asked Aviva, hoping Chris would forget what she just did. "You guys got me worried sick!"

"Calm down Aviva. We would have contacted you if we weren't carrying a deer," replied Chris, who was still couldn't believe he got a hug from her.

"Yeah. This guy was _heavy_!" said Martin who was standing next to the deer.

Aviva looked at the deer on the table. It was asleep and had bandages on its body. She looked at Emma. "I suppose you bandaged the deer."

Emma nodded. She was about to say something when Jimmy and Koki walked into the room.

"Who's that?" they asked when they saw Emma.

Emma turned to Martin and Chris. "Looks like we have to make some introductions," she said. She looked at everyone else. "Hello, I'm Emma."

"Nice to meet you Emma. I'm Koki," said Koki.

"And I'm Jimmy.," said Jimmy.

Emma smiled at both of them. "What do you guys do? I know Martin and Chris like to find animals and Aviva is an inventor."

"Communications," replied Koki.

"I teleport stuff," said Jimmy.

"Cool," said Emma. "Is there anyone else?"

"Nope we're all here," replied Chris.

"Well Emma, now that you know all of us, I think it's time we all know you," said Martin.

"Ok. I'm a musician. I love to listen and play music. I also love animals and I do my best to help them whenever I can. I'm 13 years old, and I'm going to be a freshman this school year. That's all there is to know about me," said Emma.

"You're a musician? What instrument do you play?" asked Aviva.

"Flute," replied Emma.

"Emma, we forgot to ask you this, but did you're parents come with you?" asked Chris.

Emma's heart nearly stopped when Chris asked this question. Every time someone asks her this question, she tries not to cry.

Emma bit her bottom lip. "They're-" A man with a gun flashed into her mind. He held the gun in front of her mom and dad. He pulled the trigger. She could still hear the gun shots.

The crew knew something was wrong because she didn't finish her sentence. Emma tried again. "They're-"

The main computer started to beep.

 _Talk about being saved by the beep_ , thought Emma.

Koki went over to the computer and said, "Oh no!"

"What?" asked everyone.

"It's Zach and he's up to no good!"

* * *

 **Emma and Kratt brothers fight Zach in next chapter.**


	4. Villains, Planning, and Love

**Hey guys. I decided to have Emma know all three villains in this chapter; plus more Caviva fluff. Fighting stuff: next chapter.**

* * *

"Who's Zach?" asked Emma.

"Our enemy who likes to use animals to power up his machines," replied Martin.

"That's so cruel of him!" exclaimed Emma.

"Guys, our problem just got worst. Donita and Gourmand are with him!" said Koki.

"And who are they?"

"Donita likes to use animals for fashion designs and Gourmand likes to use animals for his recipes," said Chris.

"Talk about animal abuse!" said Jimmy.

The computer beeped. The screen then showed two men and a woman. Emma looked at them and figured out that the woman was Donita, the guy that looks like a chef was Gourmand, and the person in black clothing was Zach.

"Hello Wild Rats," said Zach.

"Zach, how many times do we have to tell you? It's Wild Kratts!" said Martin.

"Whatever. I see you have my deer."

" _Your_ deer? I thought it was _our_ deer," said Donita.

"Yeah! You said that the deer was for all of us," said Gourmand.

"Shut up you two!" Zach turned his attention to the crew. "Anyways, give us back _our_ deer." He looked at Donita and Gourmand. "Happy?"

"You will _not_ have the deer. This creature belongs in the wild!" said Emma.

The three vilians looked at her. "Who are you?" they asked.

"I'm Emma, a friend to the Kratt brothers and the Tortuga crew. What makes you think that this deer is yours?"

"Well, we were the ones who found it first and wounded it," said Donita.

"You WHAT?!" exclaimed Martin and Chris.

"Yeah, with my knife," boasted Gourmand, showing a cooking knife with blood on it.

"You three are evil!" cried Aviva.

"Enough! Give us the deer!" yelled Zach

"Never!" exclaimed Jimmy and Koki.

"Fine! I will continue to take deer from this forest!"

Donita cleared her throat. "I mean _we_ will continue to take deer from this forest!" corrected Zach. And the screen went black.

* * *

"Guys, we have to do something!" said Martin.

"We know! But what should we do?" asked Aviva.

"Can't we just go and rescue the deer?" asked Emma.

Chris shooked his head. "We can't. Zach probably has a whole bunch of Zach bots guarding his ship."

"What can we do?" asked Koki.

Everyone was silent, trying to figure out what to do.

Then Emma had an idea. "If they want the deer, we'll give them the deer."

Everyone looked at her with confusion.

* * *

Aviva was working on something in the basement, where she makes and keeps all of her inventions. After Emma explained what she meant about giving the deer to Zach, Donita, and Gourmand, Aviva went right to work.

Meanwhile, Chris was looking at her from the stairs. He decided it was time to tell her how he felt about her. He slowly walked towards her.

"Hi Chris," said Aviva.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Chris.

Aviva pointed to a mirror that was in front of her and Chris said, "Oh."

"So, what do you need?" asked Aviva as she continued her work.

"I came here to tell you something," replied Chris.

Aviva stopped working and looked at him. For some reason, her heart started to beat a little fast.

"Oh, about what?" she asked.

"You."

Aviva was confused. _About me?_ she thought. _What does he-_ She finally understood what he said. _Wait, is he going to tell me he likes me?_

Chris knew it was now or never to tell her. He took a deep breath to steady his heart, took her hands into his, and looked deeply into her eyes. "Aviva, I-"

Both heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Martin.

"Come on Chris! We got to go!"

Chris quickly released his hands from Aviva's. "I'll be there in a second Martin." Martin ran back up.

Chris looked at Aviva. "I guess I'll see you later."

Aviva nodded. She was mad at Martin for ruining the moment. "Yeah," she said as she turned back to her work.

Chris walked towards the stairs. _I was so close_ , thought Chris. _I'll tell her when I get back_.

Aviva was looking at him go through her mirror. _I'll tell him how I feel about him when he comes back._ With that in mind, she carried her project up the stairs.

* * *

 **I have an AP Exam this Friday. X( I'll try to write more if I have the time. Wish me luck because I'll need it! Please review.**


	5. Attack!

**I'm back and I didn't die!**

* * *

Emma looked at Aviva's project. "Damn. You are good at inventing stuff."

Aviva smiled at her. "I do love inventing things."

Emma returned the smile, then she looked at Martin and Chris. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yup!"

"Wait!" said Aviva. She ran back down to the basement and returned with another invention in her hands. She placed it in Emma's hands. "I made this for you. Hope it will come in handy when you come across Zach Bots."

Emma looked at the invention in her hands. It looked like it was some sort of cylinder hilt and it was silver. Emma looked at Aviva with confusion. Aviva saw the look on her face and laughed. "Press the black button. If I were you, I would point it away from people."

Emma looked down and saw a black button on it. Making sure no one was in the way, she pressed it. Suddenly, an aqua-blue blade sprang from the cylinder. The blade hummed with energy. Emma looked at Aviva. "It's a lightsaber!" Aviva nodded. "Do you like it?" she asked. "Are you kidding me? Yes! I always wanted one of these when I first watched Star Wars!" Aviva smiled.

Emma turned off the lightsaber. "We all know what to do, right?" asked Chris. Everyone nodded.

"To the creature rescue!"

* * *

"Well finding Zach's ship was easy," said Emma. _But I hate the fact it's next to the river!_ she thought.

Martin, Chris, and Emma found the ship near the area where they were earlier. And there were a lot of Zach Bots.

"Yeah. But there are a lot of Zach Bots. Zach knew we were coming," said Martin.

"We'll have to fight them off to get in. There will probably be some on the ship too," said Chris. He then contacted the crew. "Aviva, Koki, Jimmy. We're going in." "Please be careful," said Aviva. "We will." replied Chris. The connection went off.

"Bro. We need to activate our suits," said Martin.

"I know. But what creature power should we use?" asked Chris. "There aren't many fierce animals in Redwood National Park."

The trio was silent for a moment until Emma spoke.

"Guys," she said smiling, "I think I found your animal."

* * *

Zach, Donita, and Gourmand were relaxing inside Zach's ship.

"Are you sure those brothers won't try to rescue the deer with all those bots?" asked Donita.

"How many times do I have to tell you. Yes!" exclaimed Zach. "Everything is under-"

All three heard the door bang. "Zach Bots!" yelled Zach, "Find out whose at the door!"

Two Zach Bots went and opened the door. "Oh, it's just one of my bots. What do you want!" said Zach.

The bot stood there for a moment until it fell... revealing Emma, and two Kratt brothers with lion power! Martin and Chris pounced on the bots at the door and destroyed them.

"What! I thought there were no lions in the forest!" exclaimed Gourmand.

"Well, you're wrong. There are lions, but they are called _mountain_ lions!" said Emma. "Anyways, we came to give you the deer."

All three villains were shocked. They looked at Martin and Chris, who simply nodded. "Ha! You're just tricking us!" said Donita.

"Really?" asked Emma. She stepped to the side to reveal a deer.

"Zach Bots, get it!" ordered Zach. A few bots grabbed the deer and went back to Zach. "I knew that you couldn't resist from stopping us from taking all the deer," said Zach.

"Now that you have the deer, will you stop taking the others?" asked Martin.

"Hmmmmmm... No. NOW!" said Zach.

Before Emma, Chris, and Martin could react, Chris was frozen in a pose beam, Martin was stuck in Gourmand's sticky batter, and Emma was in a cage. All three glared at Zach. "Do you really think we would stop our evil plans? In your dreams!"

Martin and Chris looked at Emma and saw that her eyes were going back and forth, stopping at the villains and then at them. They got her message.

"Hey Zach! You really surprised us!" said Chris. Zach looked confused, "I did?" "You sure did!" said Martin "And Gourmand, this batter smells delicious!"

While the villains were distracted, Emma turned on her lightsaber and had it go through the cage. A few seconds later, she was out. She looked around and found a huge cage with deer in a corner of the room. She ran towards it and destroyed the lock on the cage. She opened the cage and the deer looked at her. "It's okay. You can come out," she said softly. As soon as all the deer came out, Emma led them quietly towards the exit. She was about to open the door when Zach yelled, "Zach Bots! Stop her and put the deer back in the cage!"

"You'll never have them!" screamed Emma. And with that, she turned on her lightsaber and charged at the seven bots that were coming towards her. With seven swings from her weapon, the bots were destroyed. She then ran towards the three villains. Before Donita could react, Emma pushed her and freed Chris by breaking the controller. Gourmand reacted to this by shooting batter at Emma. She successfully blocked his attacks with her lightsaber until he ran out of batter. Seeing that Martin was free (with the help of Chris), she yelled, "Let's go!" Martin, Chris, Emma, and the deer ran towards the exit.

Zach watched them leave and yelled, "Zach Bots! AFTER THEM!"

* * *

"Chris! Contact the others! Now!" said Martin once they were outside.

Chris contacted the crew and said, "Guys! We got the deer!"

The Tortuga was a few feet away from them. "Okay, we're opening the door!" said Koki. The door to the Tortuga opened and all the deer went inside. Then the Tortuga lifted off the ground and flew away.

"You are going to pay for that Wild Rats!" yelled Zach as he stepped outside. "Zach Bots! Surround them!"

Emma, Chris, and Martin were surrounded by an army of Zach Bots. "I'll take the ones on the right and you guys take the ones on the left," instructed Emma. She paused for a moment and yelled "Now!"

Chris and Martin were clawing at the bots while Emma sliced them. But after a few minutes, Emma was being overwhelmed and being pushed back. She turned around to see where she was going and her eyes went wide. She was heading towards the river! With the last bit of energy she had left, she destroyed a few more bots. But one bot pushed her and she lost her balance... and fell into the river!

Quick as a flash, she came up to the surface, climbed out of the river, and hid behind a bush right before her legs gave way.

Meanwhile, Chris and Martin finished the rest of the bots and turned to see a very angry and scared Zach. Zach ran back inside and closed the entrance. His ship lifted off the ground and before he flew away, he yelled "I'LL GET YOU AGAIN WILD RATS!"

"It's Wild Kratts!" yelled Martin.

"Where's Emma?" asked Chris.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zach was on his ship, completely upset. "We were so close!"

Donita rolled her eyes. "Stop whining and be a man. At least they left us one deer."

Zach suddenly smiled. "You're right! They left one!"

All three villains went toward the deer. Suddenly the deer started to... _beep_? The beeping started to go faster until the deer exploded in front of their faces.

"Turns out it was only a robot," said Gourmand glumly.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Zach.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked it! Until next time! :)**


	6. Close Call

**Here's a review from stargirlhorse:**

 **I LOVED IT! But why does Emma dislike the water? 0.0 UPDATE!**

 **The answer to that question is in this chapter.**

* * *

"Where's Emma?" asked Chris.

"Last time I saw her, she was fighting Zach Bots near the river," replied Martin.

"Emma! Where are you?" called Chris.

"I'm over here!" Both Kratt brothers turned toward the sound of her voice.

"Emma, are you behind that bush?" asked Martin.

"Yes."

"We're walking towards you," said Chris.

"NO!"

Both brothers stopped.

"Don't come any closer!" said Emma.

Martin and Chris looked at each other. "Why not?" asked Martin, turning his head back to the bush.

 _People always want to know why_ , thought Emma. She sighed, "I fell into the river and I'm covered with... mud. I need some privacy so I can clean up."

Emma felt bad about lying to them, but she knew she had no choice. She can't let them know her secret.

"Oh okay," said Chris, "Do you need you're backpack?"

"Yes. Just throw it towards me," replied Emma. She caught the backpack when she saw that it was thrown towards her.

"Okay Emma. We'll give you your privacy," said Martin. And with that, the Kratt brothers walked far away from the bush.

Behind the bush, Emma was getting a towel out of her backpack.

 _That was a close call_ , she thought.

She then looked at the bottom half of her body.

Instead of legs she had...

...a mermaid tail.

* * *

 **Now you know why she dislikes water. I'll explain everything later on.**


	7. Will You Join Us?

**I know the previous chapter was short, but I wanted to do a cliffhanger.*shrugs* Caviva in this chapter. R &R?**

* * *

 ** _She then looked at the bottom half of her body._**

 ** _Instead of legs she had..._**

 ** _...a mermaid tail._**

Emma sadly sighed. She continued to look at her aqua-blue tail. _I wish I could be a normal girl again_ , she thought. A series of flashbacks crossed her mind: the night she became a mermaid, her first few days of trying to hide her big secret, the time she almost revealed herself to her friends at a pool party, and the day she chose to run away from her life after the death of her parents. No one knows where she is. _They probably don't miss me either_. A single tear slid down her face and she wiped it away. Grabbing the towel, she started to dry herself. After a few minutes, her tail turned into legs. She quickly put the wet towel in a plastic bag and put it in her backpack. Then she stood up and walked in the direction where Martin and Chris went.

* * *

Martin and Chris were waiting for her by the edge of the forest.

"Emma! Are you okay?" asked Chris.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she replied

"We already contacted the others. They should be here in a minute," said Martin.

As if on cue, the Tortuga landed right in front of door opened and Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy walked out.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Koki.

"Yeah. We're okay," replied Martin.

"How did you guys fight all of those robots?" asked Jimmy.

While Martin and Emma were talking to Koki and Jimmy, Chris and Aviva were a few feet away from the group.

"There's something I need to tell you," they said in unison. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay, you go first," said Chris.

"Chris... I love you...I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, but I was afraid you reject me and-

Chris gently put his hand on Aviva's cheek. He looked straight into her eyes and said, "I love you too." And with that, he closed the space between them and kissed her. They suddenly heard cheering and they broke away, looking at the Martin and the others. Martin was smiling like crazy and said, "Well done, bro!" Koki and Jimmy were cheering and Emma just smiled.

Looking at the sky, Emma saw that it was getting dark. Slowly and quietly, she walked away. She was about to enter the forest when Aviva said, "Emma! Where are you going?" Emma turned around to see everyone coming towards her. "I'm leaving," she said. "At night?" asked Koki, "Here, we'll give you a ride and you will be back with your parents in no time." Chris saw the sad look on Emma's face when Koki said this and knew that something was wrong. "Emma? What's wrong?" he asked. Emma didn't respond. After a few shaky breaths, she finally said, "My parents are dead. They were killed last year."

Everyone was silent. Aviva stepped forward and gave her a hug. "We're so sorry," she said softly. Aviva had an idea in her head and looked at the rest of the crew. They all had the same idea. "Can you give us a minute?" she asked Emma. Emma nodded.

Aviva walked towards the rest of the team. "Are you guys thinking the same thought as I am?" Everyone nodded. "Does everyone agree?" asked Chris. Again, everyone nodded. They all walked towards Emma. "Emma, will you join us?" asked Martin. "What do you mean?" asked Emma with a confused look on her face. "We're asking you if you want to be a part of the team" explained Chris.

Emma looked at them in shock. "Me? Be a member?"

"Sure! You helped us with the wounded deer-" started Martin.

-and helped us defeat the bad guys!" finished Chris.

"We can't possibly have you live on your own because you're our friend." said Koki.

Emma was speechless. She was given a choice to be with them or be alone. It was hard to decide. She decided to run away from her life and now here were some people who cared.

 _They_ considered _her_ as a friend. _Maybe I should give myself a second chance_ , she thought.

"Yes, I will join you."

Everyone cheered and gave her a big hug. Then they all went inside the Tortuga and flew off into the night.

* * *

Somewhere on the forest floor, a man watched the Tortuga fly away. His cellphone rang and he answered it. "Did you find her?" asked a voice. "Target found." he said. And with that he hung up and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked it.**


	8. NOT A CHAPTER!

Hey guys! New Team Member is finished! :) Emma's story will continue soon. I'll be doing some short stories before my next big one. Don't worry, I'll let you know if they are related to Emma or not. Until next time!


End file.
